Besos Muertos
by Mariaylaura
Summary: Love is louder than the pressure of being perfect  Estoy muerta. Lo tengo asumido. Mi vida se fue en un suspiro, y con ella mi gran amor. Y todo por mi culpa. ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme? hubiera sido tan fácil seguir       el consejo de mi padre casándome con aquel terrible brujo...                                        Pero el amor no es algo que se pueda frenar


Nunca olvidaré el día en el que morí.

Por aquel entonces yo era una dama de alta cuna. Una de las solteras de oro en la corte. Y fue por eso por lo que mi padre, duque de Mayfair, me prometió con un tal Albert, conde de Wales (un hombre al que más valía saltar que rodear, de grasos cabellos dorados y ojos azules escondidos bajo unas profundas cejas)

Mas yo no estaba dispuesta a casarme en contra de mi voluntad. Siempre fui una mujer muy liberal que creyó en el verdadero amor. Sobre todo cuando conocí a Gilbert.

Recordaba la noche en la que le ví por primera vez. Fue por accidente. Cuando era niña me gustaba ver el atardecer desde el acantilado que se encontraba dentro de las tierras de mi familia.

Mantuve dicha costumbre cuando me encontraba melancólica o quería recordar a mi madre (fallecida cuando yo tenía cinco años por una terrible enfermedad).

Estaba sentada, con mi falda de roja seda extendida alrededor de mis piernas. Sentía el viento descolocando mis negros cabellos.

Oí un ruido proveniente de los árboles que tenía a mis espaldas. Me giré esperando ver uno de esos cuervos negros como el carbón que siempre rondaban por allí. Mi sorpresa fue máxima cuando ví un hombre cayendo de una rama. Corrí hacia el cuerpo todo lo rápido que mi can-can permitía.

Una vez a su lado me arrodillé e intenté despertarlo dándole pequeños empujones, golpecitos y gritando "¡eh, vos! Despertaos!" Pero no parecía por la labor hasta que le dí una bofetada en la cara. Él tomó mi muñeca, y con gran fuerza me recostó en la hierba sujetando mis manos. Intenté forcejear hasta que agotada, abrí los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando supe que me había enamorado.

Vi sus orbes verdes como el prado en el que yacía a apenas diez centímetros de mi rostro. Notaba su agitada respiración chocar contra mi piel.

El joven dejó de hacer fuerza. Yo no me aparté. El contacto visual prosiguió hasta que las estrellas empezaron a brillar en el cielo. Entonces él me soltó. No quise alejarme, pero Gilbert tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me ayudó a incorporarme.

-¿Cómo os llamais?- preguntó una vez que ambos estuvimos en pie. Su voz sonaba dulce, sin llegar a resultar empalagosa. Tenía ese deje ronco que poseen todos los hombres acostumbrados a gritar. En la actualidad, se considera "sexy". Supongo que estuve demasiado tiempo sin responderle, ya que carraspeó molesto. Salí de mi ensimismamiento.

-Elisabeth de Mayfair- respondí con orgullo

-En ese caso…- hizo una reverencia- ¿Cómo os puedo ayudar, mi señora?-preguntó con sorna

-Diciéndome que hacías en ese árbol encaramado.

-Os contaré algo, "mi señora"- dio una vuelta a mi alrededor mientras hablaba. Se paró delante de mí y se agachó para quedar a mi altura- los campesinos no vestimos seda, no nos alimentamos todos los días y tenemos que estar bajo el sol trabajando vuestras tierras para ganar un mísero jornal del que una gran parte saldrán vuestros caprichos. Por lo que necesitamos robar para comer

La manera en la que lo dijo me hizo sentir culpable.

-Lamento ser yo la que os informe, mas creo que es mi deber- Con esto le hice ver mi posición social. Al igual que él, di vueltas a su alrededor- no fui yo quien creó esas leyes. Si por mi persona fuera podríais quedaros vuestro dinero. ¡no lo quiero!

-¿Acaso creeis que vuestra palabra servirá de algo? Mientras no tengáis marido, vuestro padre controlará todas vuestros actos. Cuando estéis casada, será vuestro marido el que lo haga. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera le amais- aparté la mirada, molesta. El me cogió la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle los ojos- ¿Por qué lo haceis?

-Porque es mi deber- Me estaba poniendo muy furiosa.

-No lo es. Deberíais ser capaz de tomar vuestras propias decisiones

-Y lo soy

-No lo sois, estais controlada por unas cuerdas que vuestro padre maneja a su antojo.

-¡Mentís!-grité

-No- Se quedó pensativo y sonrió sarcasticamente- mas si fuera cierto que miento no os importaría que hiciera esto.

La mano libre que le quedaba fue colocada en la parte trasera de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacía él. La otra varió su posición hasta colocarse junto a su pareja. me quedé inmóvil. Él acercó nuestros labios hasta que se juntaron en el más tierno de los besos. No lo pude evitar, mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo, acortando la poca distancia que aún nos separaba. Gilbert profundizó el beso. Su lengua recorrió mi boca. Yo le correspondía encantada.

Sin previo aviso se separó con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

-Por lo que veo, no os ha molestado- Siguió sonriendo.

-Ha sido lo más repugnante que he hecho en toda mi vida- Aparté la mirada.

-No estais diciendo la verdad- Levanté una ceja sin creer que me hubiera descubierto- os estáis preguntando como lo sé- asustada como estaba, lo único que se me paso por la mente fue que podía leer los pensamientos- ahora pensais que puedo entrar en vuestra cabeza- abrí los ojos hasta que casi se salieron de sus orbitas- sois como un libro abierto, ¿os lo habían dicho alguna vez?- negué con la cabeza- sabía que intentabais decirme una calumia porque cuando lo haceis, dejais de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿y el resto?- pregunté todavía insegura

-Sois muy predecible. Al igual que es predecible el hecho de que quereis que repita ese beso.

No respondí. No era necesario.

Por segunda vez ese día, volví a sentir mariposas en la boca de mi estómago.  
-

Varios meses después, las hermosas llanuras inglesas se extendían bajo nosotros, que abrazados, observábamos la puesta de sol.

Solo quedaban dos semanas para mis nupcias. Y no me atrevía a contárselo a Gilbert.

Me intenté armar de valor. Levanté mi cabeza recostada sobre su hombro y le miré a los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando le hablaba.

-Tenemos que hablar- Mi voz debió sonar tan triste que ni siquiera alzó esa ceja que alzaba cada vez que estaba curioso. No respondió. Yo no esperaba que lo hiciera- eres consciente de que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ¿No?- Asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza-mas las circunstancias que nos rodean nos impiden estar juntos- ví como sus ojos se volvían mas brillantes a causa de la tristeza. No podía dar mas rodeos, no quería verle sufrir- me caso en dos semanas- esperé su reacción. No era la que esperaba

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿En serio?- pregunté molesta. ¿Qué alcahuete se lo habría dicho?

-Sí- Su blanca sonrisa me cegó por un momento- eres la hija de mi señor, ¿Como podías esperar que no me enterara?

-No lo sé. Siento no habértelo comentado antes.

-Para eso te cité aqui. Quiero proponerte algo.

-Ah,¿Sí?-mi interés aumentaba por momentos

-Fuguémonos juntos, a dónde nadie nos conozca. Dónde podamos darnos la mano sin importar el que dirán. Dónde podamos casarnos.

Me quedé en silencio, pero mi mirada lo decía todo. "¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!" decían las lágrimas que ahora recorrían mis pecosas mejillas de alabastro. Él atrapó una de ellas y se acercó para besarme, yo le recibí gustosa. Pero nunca llegamos a darnos es beso. Una fuerte luz azul hizo que termináramos separados y tirados en el suelo.

Nos incorporamos e, inmediatamente, Gilbert me colocó a su espalda en un fallido intento de protegerme. Me puse se puntillas y estiré mi cuello para poder ver quien había realizado el hechizo.

Por el camino que conducía a nosotros avanzaba con dificultad mi rechoncho prometido con la frente perlada de sudor y la piel teñida de rojo.

- ¿En verdad creíais que os iba a dejar marcharos, así, por las buenas?- nos señalaba con uno de sus regordetes dedos mientras respiraba forzosamente debido al trabajo realizado-¿No habréis sido tan ilusos?-no respondimos- Chico, aparta tus sucias manos de mi prometida- en respuesta, mi amante me ocultó más si cabía- nos has salido noble-dijo entre dientes- he oído vuestra conversación. ¿Queréis abandonarme, Elisabeth?

-Para vos soy Lady Mayfair- Mi voz sonó fuerte y enfadada

-Me ofendéis, cariño.- rechinó los dientes- ¿Ansiáis estar juntos? Perfecto, os concederé vuestro deseo, pero no en esta vida.

Despareció. Para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta de su posición ya fue demasiado tarde. Noté como algo se introducía por mi espalda, ragándome las entrañas, y el cálido flujo de la sangre atravesando mi corpiño. Intenté respirar, trabajo que de repente se me hacía muy difícil. Mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo con un golpe sordo. El aire no quería entrar en mis pulmones y mi corazón latía cada vez más lento. Sentí la muerte acechando mi cuerpo.

Mas solo fue un segundo, porque me incorporé sintiéndome ligera y sana como nunca antes.

-¡Elisabeth! ¡No!- gritaba Gilbert desesperado mientras se arrodillaba junto un sangriento bulto. Me acerqué lentamente para no manchar los bajos de mi falda. La escena que vi me horrorizó: mi chico lloraba junto a mi cadáver.

Le llamé con todas mis fuerzas, diciéndole que era una ilusión, que estaba viva. Más ni yo lo creía. La escasa luz anaranjada que aún radiaba el sol me atravesaba creando la ilusión de miles de gemas en mi piel. Vi como mi cuerpo era levantado por una mano invisible, la misma que arrancó el puñal clavado entre mis costillas. Oí el ruido de alguien que se ahoga. Miré a Gilbert asustada. Se agarraba la garganta e intentaba coger oxígeno. Albert tenía su mano derecha apretada en un puño, dando órdenes a la magia. Enfurecida caminé hacia él e intenté pegarle una bofetada. Mi mano atravesó su cabeza como si fuera inmaterial. Me alejé conteniendo un grito en mi garganta y me giré para ver los dos hermosos cadáveres que descansaban ahora juntos, de la mano.

Al instante siguiente vi nuestros dos cuerpos tumbados en mi cama con dosel. El maldito brujo se acercó, con el arma que me había asesinado y la colocó en la mano de Gilbert para inculparle de mi muerte.

-Descansad en paz- Rió. Dicho esto salió corriendo de mi dormitorio y me dejó mirando la terrible escena.


End file.
